


Secret and Lies of Family

by pixel1030



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Kidnapping, Lies, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixel1030/pseuds/pixel1030
Summary: Amy Pond and Rory Williams have the picture perfect life. When they are not doing their respectful job: modeling and practicing medicine, they are traveling with a mad man in a blue box. On July 2 a normal day, Rory Williams is kidnapped. Amy panicking calls the Doctor. Can they save him in time? And what type of secrets and lies will be revealed?





	Secret and Lies of Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for clicking on my fanfic. I hope you enjoy reading my work.

First Chapter will be posted soon.


End file.
